


Different

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles watch Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Master Plan" and ignores all events of season 3. No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Near To You" by A Fine Frenzy.

“Prepare to have your mind blown” said Stiles as the title credits for _Star Wars_ rolled across the television in the living room of the Martins’ lake house.

Lydia smiled. There was a time when her boyfriend’s enthusiastic insistence that she see _Star Wars_ would have annoyed her, but now she found it cute.

Stiles was so different from Jackson; not better or worse, just different. He was patient about taking their relationship slowly, giving her time to get over her ex-boyfriend.

Stiles shifted his position beside Lydia on the couch, putting his arm over her shoulders. In response, the redhead snuggled into him, sighing.


End file.
